


The Horror of Our Love

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack is a famous serial killer, and when Robin, the new guy in town, comes into his life, things get complicated.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Robin Torkar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another chaptered fic lmao this one is definitely not wholesome like the other pixleye one I’m currently doing and this one is extremely dark, so please read the trigger warnings. Also the next chapter will be from Robin’s POV, and it will alternate every chapter.
> 
> TW: murder, death, blood and violence, stalking, mentions of cannibalism

Someone doesn’t become a famous serial killer without being fucked up.

For Jack, he never expected this career path, but he was more than happy with what he did. He’d been doing it for five years now, and at this point he’d lost track of his own body count. Not like it mattered anyway, all he cared about was his legacy and the fear he struck into the hearts of everyone in the city. It fueled his ego, seeing the police struggle to figure it out. They’d arrested a few copycats over the years, but Jack had gotten rid of most of them himself. This last time, they thought they had the real killer, so everyone let their guard down. 

Jack was currently on a six month break, his urges satisfied with the last batch. But those familiar feelings, those familiar cravings, were coming back strong and he’d have to do something soon. 

But even if he started again, he was starting to feel more... empty after kills. Like they weren’t doing anything for him anymore. He needed someone to focus on, someone he could watch and observe, and when the time was right, kill. But he wanted to be in it for the long haul, whether it’d be months or years of stalking his prey. The longer it would go on, the more satisfying the end result would be. When the time was right, Jack would kidnap them, take them to his secluded home in the middle of the woods where nobody would find them.

The thing is, his civilian friends didn’t have any other interesting enough friends that would be worth Jack’s time. He’d briefly stalked Ethan at one point, but Jack quickly lost interest after just two weeks. It had to be someone special, someone who had no connections to anyone in the area. 

Then, he got his chance.

It’d been a regular night for Jack, only this was his first kill in six months, and he went.. a bit overboard if he said so himself.

While he didn’t discriminate with his kills, he preferred his victims to be men, mainly because of what he did with the bodies after they were dead. Normally, he’d dismember them, maybe even behead them if he wasn’t in a hurry. Jack made sure to make the bodies unrecognizable when he was done with them, taking a few prizes for himself. It wasn’t unusual for him to eat a few, but he was very picky with that these days.

With this victim, it wasn’t much of a struggle since Jack had spiked his drink beforehand. He barely put up a fight, dying pretty quickly and ruining Jack’s satisfaction. Sure, he’d stabbed the guy way more times than he should’ve, he was just trying to get his frustrations out. Jack made sure to cut off a few pieces to eat later, and that’s when he got a call from his best friend Mark.

“Hey Jack, are you free tomorrow night?” Mark sounded so chipper that it almost made Jack’s stomach churn. He normally hated excessively positive people, but he had to keep up appearances.

“Sure man, just text me where we’re meeting,” Jack tried to sound excited, but it was hard to keep his composure when he was currently thrumming with energy and pleasure from a kill. 

“Great! I have a new friend that I’d like you to meet. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Jack replied, hanging up and cursing to himself. Normally he wouldn’t have agreed, but meeting someone new could be exactly what he needed. Maybe they’d be the solution to his problem. 

Jack quickly cleaned up, leaving no trace behind, making his way home. As expected, the murder made the news, and they were calling it the return of the Night Ripper. He wish they’d chosen a better name, but with so much other competition, it was hard to get a good one. 

It was morning when he got the text from Mark, asking Jack to meet him at their favorite cafe. Jack groaned, not wanting to wake up this early. He was a night owl after all, and normally spent the day trying to blend in or just sleep until nightfall. He put on his best ‘leather’, well human leather jacket, hoping it would impress Mark’s new friend.

When he got there, Ethan and Mark were chatting, and Jack was dreading this.

Then he saw his chance.

The new guy had just come back with their drinks, and he had to be the most beautiful man Jack had ever seen. His blond-ish hair slightly coiffed, his eyes so mesmerizing. Jack sat down, greeting all three of them. But he only had eyes for the new guy.

“Oh, this is Robin by the way. He just moved here from- where in Europe did you say?” Mark smiled, gesturing excitedly towards Robin. Jack tuned out the conversation, instead just staring at Robin, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

Jack wondered if Robin tasted as good as he looked, wanting to feel his insides in his hands.

Jack tried to shake off those thoughts and focus on the conversation. Robin had a peculiar accent, ever so slight and that just made him even cuter. 

“So Jack, I can tell you’re not from around here. When did you move here?” Robin turned his gaze towards Jack, a warm and inviting smile on his face. God, he’d look hot covered in his own blood. Jack snapped out of it, trying to focus.

“I moved here about six years back. Just needed to get away from everything,” Jack remarked absentmindedly, swirling his coffee with the straw. 

“So did you guys hear about that murder last night? They think it’s the Ripper,” Mark interjected, and he was the one Jack had to worry about. Mark was very smart and had been following the murders since they began. He was almost like an amateur detective, and Jack knew he’d eventually have to kill him if he ever caught on to Jack.

“Do you even know about that?” Ethan questioned Robin, and soon all eyes were on him.

“Yeah, I was warned about that when I first said I was moving here. I mean, I’m not in any of the neighborhoods he frequents, so I should be fine, right?” Robin laughed nervously, sipping his coffee.

They all shared an awkward laugh, choosing to talk about other things instead, like video games. If Jack wasn’t a cold blooded killer, he could really see himself getting along with Robin, maybe even dating him. But that wasn’t how things were. Robin was the perfect victim, sweet and far too trusting, innocent and unattached to anyone. Well, he was to Mark and Ethan, but Jack had already planned on killing those two before the year was up anyway. He was about to move across the country, deciding that he was done with LA. So his last murders, at least the last ones here, would be show stopping. And Robin was the perfect centerpiece.

Eventually, they all grew tired of talking, and they bid each other farewell. Robin stayed back for a minute to clean up, and Jack debated on talking to him. But he decided against it, slyly taking a secret picture of him for his.. alone time later. 

Jack decided not to kill that night, instead obsessed with looking up Robin’s information. Jack found his social media pretty easily, and spent hours looking through it. He already figured out Robin’s number and where he worked, so tomorrow he’d put his plan into action.

That night, he dreamt of Robin struggling against him, crying and begging for his life as Jack slashed his throat, bathing his hands in Robin’s blood. Jack watched the life quickly drain from his eyes, his body going cold. He couldn’t wait for the day he could finally do this for real.

And with that, the wheels were set in motion.


	2. Follow You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets a rude awakening, and learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I got busy and mental health stuff kicked my ass. Expect updates for some of the chaptered fics soon.

Robin hadn’t expected to make friends so quickly in a strange new place like this, but here he was with Mark and Ethan.

He’d met them through an online game shortly after moving to the US, happy to know that they lived in the same city as him. He’d only met them in person a week ago, but he could feel himself becoming closer to them very quickly. It felt like they’d all known each other for years, and now Robin didn’t regret leaving home and coming here. 

Then, he met Jack.

Just yesterday, Mark and Ethan had invited Robin out to a quaint little coffee shop, telling him that they had someone for him to meet. Robin hadn’t expected much from this guy, but once he laid eyes on Jack, he changed his mind.

It was almost like he was drawn to Jack on purpose, like they were supposed to meet. It was a weird, new feeling that Robin had never had before, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Jack was charming already, the way he moved so elegantly and his adorable, heavy Irish accent. But then there seemed to be something a little off about Jack, like he was hiding something. Robin decided to ignore that feeling, chalking it up to nerves and uncertainty.

They had so much in common, and he couldn’t help but notice Jack constantly looking at him. It was a little creepy, the way that Jack was looking at him, so intently like he was sizing Robin up. Whenever Robin caught him staring, Jack would just smile and look away, blushing a few times, at least, that’s what Robin thought he saw. 

When it was time to go, Robin bid farewell to the three of them, noticing Jack staring at him one last time, winking and giving him a small wave. Something about that gesture gave Robin chills, not being sure if it was the good or bad kind.

That night, he got a text from an unknown number.

“Hey :) I had a great time with you today, wanna hang out again sometime?”

It was clearly Jack, but Robin briefly wondered how Jack had gotten his number so quickly. He decided to believe that Mark or Ethan gave it to him, which Robin would have to scold them for that. It’s not that he didn’t want Jack to have his number, it was just a bit too soon in Robin’s opinion.

“Sure! Maybe tomorrow at noon? Same place as today?” Robin typed out, still feeling a little uneasy about this. Normally he would wait a while until he got a new friend or potential boyfriend’s phone number, so this was a surprise. It wasn’t long until he heard his ringtone again, seeing another message from Jack.

“Cool!! See you then ;)” The emoticon creeped Robin out for some reason, so he sighed and put his phone away, grabbing his jacket to go out for a walk.

He drove to his favorite park nearby, getting out and walking through the secluded path. 

However, he wasn’t alone.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around to check and see if anyone was behind him, seeing nobody. But still, the feeling of being watched persisted. He walked a little faster, bringing up the emergency call screen on his phone just in case. 

A few long minutes passed with no interruptions, Robin still thinking about that sinking feeling he had in his chest. Then, he heard soft footsteps behind him.  
Robin again turned around, seeing nobody behind him. But he did see a shadow behind a nearby tree, a hand clad in black gripping the tree trunk. 

Robin’s heart started to race as he walked faster, breaking into a sprint, hearing the footsteps behind him again, going just as fast as him. Robin ducked behind a nearby statue, completely cutting off his stalker. He peeked out from behind the statue, seeing the man clad in all black, wearing some sort of white mask. Robin couldn’t breathe as he watched the man look around, hearing him hum some creepy tune. 

That’s when he saw the switchblade in the stranger’s hand. Robin didn’t know what to do, knowing that if he called the police, it would bring attention to himself and fuck himself over. As Robin started to tiptoe across the grass, he nearly tripped over a rock, making a small, but still audible sound. The man’s head whipped around in Robin’s direction, a distorted voice echoing around him.

“Now now little doe, don’t go hiding from me. I know everything about you and you won’t be able to hide for long,” the stranger laughed, low and heavily distorted. “I’ll always find you.”

Robin ran for his life, nearly falling over the pavement as he cut across the park, not even bothering to look behind him to see if the man was there. He quickly got into his car, locking the doors as he saw someone standing in the distance.

It was Him, a finger raised to the mask in a silencing motion, that laugh haunting Robin’s thoughts. He sped off, not caring if he was breaking any speeding laws.

The moment he got home, Robin double locked all of the doors, collapsing on his bed and crying, thankful that he was still alive. But something on his nightstand caught his eye, something that wasn’t there this morning. It was a note, with a few drops of blood staining the surface.

“Let the chase begin xoxo”

Robin’s phone rang suddenly, seeing that it was Jack.

“Robin? Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying,” Jack actually sounded concerned, and Robin tried to stop the tears from falling, but ultimately failed. He explained what happened to Jack, the man in the park and the note.

“It’ll be okay, Robin. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you,” Jack’s voice was gentle and calm, and Robin immediately felt better. Jack seemed to have that effect on him, although he wondered exactly what Jack meant by that. They talked for what seemed like hours, mostly about stupid things to get Robin’s mind off of the situation.

“Just be careful, okay?” Was the last thing Jack said to him before he hung up, sprawling out on his bed and crying himself to sleep.

Outside, someone was watching.


	3. Super Psycho Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to have some fun, and Robin gets a surprise gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two back to back updates? It’s more likely than you think. I just love writing from Jack’s POV tbh 
> 
> TW: blood, kinda gore??, stalking

It was now or never, and Jack could feel his heart racing.

He’d followed Robin over to the nearest park, surprised that he hadn’t noticed Jack’s car. Then again, he was experienced with these kinds of things, so he knew how to stay hidden. Once Robin had gotten out of his car, Jack was waiting in the wings, hiding behind trees and watching Robin’s every move. He really was pretty, even the way he moved was elegant and compelling. 

Jack kept his distance as Robin walked, taking out his phone and recording the whole thing for his ‘private’ time later. He desperately wanted to bring the blade to Robin’s throat, pin him against a tree and watch him struggle for his life. But it was too soon, and Jack would just have to be patient. He was in this for the long haul, and he couldn’t wait for the day when he could finally kill his prey, and watch the life drain from Robin’s pretty little eyes.

Suddenly, Robin turned around, making Jack curse as he hid, trying to hide the light of his phone camera. Robin was onto him now, but that just made it all the more enjoyable for Jack. Now he could finally play with him a bit, and he couldn’t wait. 

Robin walked faster, and Jack followed in his footsteps. Jack could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time, not even from his kills. 

He saw Robin duck behind some sort of structure, making Jack stop dead in his tracks. Jack flicked open the switchblade, fiddling with the tip of it. He made sure that Robin could see him, finally getting the courage to speak.

“Now now, little doe, don’t go hiding from me. I know everything about you and you won’t be able to hide for long,” Jack laughed, making sure his voice changer was working. “I’ll always find you.”

That’s when he saw Robin make a run for it, noting that he could run pretty fast. Jack would have to remember that for later, just in case. Jack zoomed in on Robin, the camera shaking as Jack himself shook with excitement. He had missed this feeling, and he didn’t want it to end. But he knew he’d eventually have to kill Robin, but Jack would make sure it went perfectly. He didn’t want to fuck this up after all, not after waiting for so long to find someone like Robin. 

Robin sped away in his car, and Jack was more than satisfied with what he’d done. He had managed to snap a few pictures of Robin looking back at him, a look of terror on his face.

He made his way to Robin’s house, parking the car a good distance away, able to see through the bedroom window. Jack could see the exact moment that Robin found the note, seeing him start to cry. Jack couldn’t help but get turned on by seeing this, palming the growing tent in his jeans. It would have to wait for later though as he dialed Robin’s number, trying to contain himself as he spoke.

They’d talked for quite a while as Jack watched, his arousal growing. 

Eventually though, they had finished talking and Jack was finally satisfied once he saw Robin climb into bed. He sat and watched for a little while longer as Robin slept, noting that he would need to take care of himself as soon as he got home.

Jack was far too tired to do anything once he’d gotten home, instead focusing on sleeping and getting ready for his date with Robin the next day. 

That night, he dreamt of Robin tied to his bed, gagged and struggling as Jack caressed his body, trailing a knife down his chest. Robin’s screams sounded like music to Jack’s ears as he slit Robin’s throat, watching his eyes roll back, his whole body jerking and the sound of Robin choking on his own blood. In the middle of night, Jack woke up aroused by the dream, cursing to himself as he fell back asleep.

The next day, it was finally time to see Robin, and Jack actually felt nervous. This time it would only be the two of them, and he had to act completely normal, which normally wasn’t too hard for him. But around Robin, his normal routine fell apart, almost like Robin had some sort of effect on him.

When Jack walked into the coffee shop, he saw Robin sitting in a corner, looking as heavenly as ever. Jack thought back to the previous night, to how terrified Robin had looked, and he tried to will those thoughts away. 

“You okay? You sounded pretty upset last night,” Jack questioned, seeing Robin’s face immediately fall.

“I just don’t know who it could be. The only people I know around here are you, Mark, and Ethan, but I know none of you would be crazy enough to stalk me,” Robin looked down at the table, drawn in on himself, and Jack saw his opportunity. He placed his hand on Robin’s, giving him a gentle, friendly smile.

“It’ll be okay. Trust me, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“Why do you care about me so much? We barely know each other,” Robin mumbled, absentmindedly stirring his coffee. 

“I just don’t wanna see anything bad happen to you, that’s all,” Jack smiled, thinking about all the ways he could torture him, make him scream out Jack’s name, whether in ecstasy or fear.

Robin gave him a weak smile, choosing to talk about other things instead. They talked for hours about their favorite things, and to be honest, Jack was distracted by thoughts of Robin being brutally slaughtered. Jack wondered what his screams would sound like, how pretty he’d look being stabbed and beaten. He shook himself out of those thoughts, trying to keep the conversation going.

Eventually the conversation died out, and as they were both about to leave, Robin spoke up.

“Thanks for being there for me. I was too afraid to tell Mark or Ethan, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I’ll see you again sometime, right?” Robin leaned in, hugging Jack tightly, which caught Jack off guard. He normally wasn’t much of a cuddly or physical person, so this was one of the rare times he hadn’t been prepared for something. 

“Sure. Just text me whenever you wanna hang out or if anything happens again,” Jack bid him farewell, snapping a quick picture of Robin before heading out.

Now came the fun part.

Robin must’ve stopped somewhere else since he wasn’t home yet, and Jack had beat him there. Jack twirled the keys to Robin’s house in his hands, grabbing them sneakily from Robin’s pocket when they’d first met. He’d already been in Robin’s house once to drop off the first note, and he hoped this next gift would be appreciated. 

Jack pulled out the bloody gift wrapped box, opening it to see a heart that he’d cut out of his last victim this morning. He laughed to himself, knowing that Robin would be utterly freaked out by it. He wrote the next note, pretty satisfied with it.

“Can’t wait to rip yours out too xoxo”

Jack was startled by the sound of a car door slamming outside, so he went out the back door, barely making it out before he heard Robin coming in through the front door. Jack made his way to a bush next to the door, getting a perfect view of the kitchen, which is where he placed his gift.

He saw Robin open the box, hearing him scream as he dropped it, the heart rolling out onto the floor. He was hysterical, crying and scrambling for his phone. 

“Mark? Something happened and I need you over here right now!” Jack heard Robin crying into the phone, hearing him lock his bedroom door. 

Jack was more than pleased with himself, happy that he had captured the whole thing on video. Now, his next stop was his victim of the night. Maybe he’d give Robin the eyes next. 

Jack whistled as he walked back to his car, pleased with the night’s work so far.


	4. The Sharpest Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re really getting into it 👀 I promise the sex is coming up soon, just wait. 
> 
> TW: stalking, knives, mentions of blood

Robin didn’t know what to do, still shaken up from the ‘gift’ he received.

The moment he’d gotten home, a sense of dread came over him, like something was off. When he’d gotten to the kitchen, he noticed a strange shadow outside, and that same car from the other night.

Then, he saw the box.

Just the sight of the blood almost made Robin vomit, dreading what was in inside. As soon as he opened it, he dry heaved, dropping the box, the heart falling on the floor. What the fuck was he supposed to do with it? Then he’d noticed the note on the counter, his hands shaking as he read it.

“Can’t wait to rip yours out too xoxo”

Robin had to call someone, anyone but the cops. So he dialed up Mark’s number, hoping he hadn’t gone to sleep already.

“Mark? Something happened and I need you over here right now!” Robin cried out, barricading himself in his room, locking the door. Whoever was outside couldn’t see him now, which eased his mind just a bit. But they could easily run to this side of the house, so he drew the curtains, and frantically talked to Mark.

“Whoa, hang on man, what happened? Are you okay?” He could hear the concern in Mark’s voice, hearing something like a door closing in the background.

“I’m fine, someone broke into my house and..., god I don’t even wanna say what they left here. I’ve got a stalker, but I have no idea who it could be,” Robin rambled, taking a deep breath as he tried to stop crying. “I just need you right now.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Mark reassured him, hanging up. 

Robin curled himself into a ball, crying as he felt his chest tighten, starting to hyperventilate. This was getting serious, and he didn’t know what to do. No matter what he did, his stalker would always be a step ahead of him, knowing his every move.

He was brought out of his panic attack by his phone ringing, frowning when he saw that it wasn’t unknown number. Against his better judgement, Robin answered it.

“Hello?” 

“Did you like my little gift? I’ve got plenty more to give you,” the man laughed, sounding exactly like the person he’d seen in the park, the telltale distortion giving it away.

“How did you get my number? Only three people around here have it,” Robin was confused, wondering exactly how the man had gotten ahold of his number.

“Believe me, it was way easier than I thought it’d be,” the man laughed again, sending chills down Robin’s spine. “You know, you look so pretty sitting in your room. All vulnerable, just asking to be taken.”

How could he see through the curtains? That’s when Robin realized that he had his sheer ones up, scrambling to find the heavy ones.

“I can’t wait to get my hands on you, wanna hear you scream my name as I cut into your pretty skin,” he could tell that the man was clearly enjoying this, a hint of something like arousal in his voice. Whoever this was, they were beyond fucked up.

“Just leave me alone, please. I’m begging you,” Robin pleaded, tucking himself away in a dark corner of his room, hoping he wouldn’t be seen.

“It’s not that simple, love. I’ll have you whether it’s by surrender or force. Your body would look so nice as a trophy in my room,” the man’s voice was getting breathier with each sentence, and now Robin was genuinely freaked out. “Remember, I’m always watching.”

Then came the telltale sound of static as Robin dropped the phone, sliding down to the floor and finally sobbing. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been crying, only being disrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the front door. He knew it had to Mark, so he quietly unlocked his bedroom door, making a point not to look at the floor as he passed through the kitchen.

As soon as he let Mark in, Robin threw himself into Mark’s arms, catching him off guard.

“At least let me in the door first,” Mark laughed awkwardly, carefully moving Robin away from him. 

“He called me. He told me the fucked up things he wanted to do to me, how I looked pretty and innocent,” Robin cried, leading Mark into the kitchen. Mark’s face fell when he saw the heart on the floor, immediately stepping back into the doorway.

“Jesus christ man, what the hell are you gonna do with it?” Mark exclaimed, walking back towards Robin, eyeing the note. After a long silence, Robin finally spoke.

“We’ll bury it in the box. That way I can just forget about this whole thing and move on.”

“Move on? This guy clearly wants to kill you! You need security or something, someone to watch out for you,” Mark paused for a second, thinking. “I’ll just have Ethan stay over here until this whole thing is over.”

“I really appreciate that Mark, but I don’t wanna put anyone else in danger,” Robin sighed, leaning against the counter.

“No buts about it dude, he’s staying over. I would too, but I don’t wanna impose. Now let’s get rid of this thing,” Mark seemed way too calm about this, which set off alarm bells in Robin’s head. It wasn’t physically possible for Mark to have been there already, but Robin’s mind was telling him otherwise. Robin sighed and searched for a shovel, finding one in the pantry.

They looked around outside, hoping that no neighbors would see them. When they thought the hole was deep enough, Robin threw the heart and the box into it, breathing a sigh of relief as Mark refilled the hole. 

“I’ll stay over just for tonight if you want,” Mark smiled, putting a hand on Robin’s shoulder. Something about Mark’s smile put him at ease, ignoring the thoughts that told him to run.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and by morning, Robin felt so much better. Ethan came over later that day, excited about staying over.

The next three months passed without much excitement, except that he and Jack had grown so much closer. Robin had already had Jack over at his house for a few nights, fighting the urge to kiss him as he watched him sleep. 

On a normal Friday night, everything changed.

Robin had heard something during the night, anxious and scared as he thought about what or who it could be. Surely nobody could get in the house with Ethan sleeping in the living room. But that all went out the window as he saw the stalker standing in the doorway of the living room, a finger raised to his mask in a hushing motion.

Robin was paralyzed with fear, unable to move as the man walked towards him, suddenly feeling the cool blade of a knife at his throat. He didn’t dare move, not even breathe as he heard the man laugh, pressing the blade against Robin’s throat harder.

“You look so hot like this, at my every whim and call, hoping I don’t kill you. One day, but not today. I’m not done having my fun yet,” he laughed again, withdrawing the knife and silently walking over to the back door.

Robin watched as he snuck out into the night, almost like he’d never been there. He could feel tears starting to form, willing himself not to cry. He could’ve easily died just then, but clearly this guy wanted to torture him longer. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse now, only Robin was far too vulnerable. How’d he even get past Ethan? He didn’t want to think about that right now, choosing to go back into his room, locking the door, and crying himself to sleep.

Little did he know, he didn’t have much time left.


End file.
